<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exit Music [Jimmy Carr x Sean Lock] by traitorleech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274801">Exit Music [Jimmy Carr x Sean Lock]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech'>traitorleech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown RPF, British Comedy RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, oh why was Sean the man he adored? Why couldn't it have been someone more easy to work with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Carr/Sean Lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exit Music [Jimmy Carr x Sean Lock]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»Sean, you can't just <em>boycott</em> the show because you don't win,« Jimmy said and crossed the arms across his chest. Talking to Sean was like talking to a toddler — not that Jimmy had talked to many toddlers before, although, he figured that it would be quite similar. </p><p>»Yes I can,« Sean answered and his voice sounded muffled due to the shut door between them, »Try explaining to the viewers and live audience why I won't be coming back and they'll totally understand me. They might even join in; <em>Let Sean win</em>. That'll be my campaign if I decide to come back on. It could also be my campaign to become the PM of Britain and then I would watch the whole world burn from my place at the window in number ten, sitting in my comfortable armchair and petting a stuffed cat in my lap« </p><p>Was the last bit a euphemism? Jimmy let out a heavy sigh, closed his eyes and shook his head. Why, oh why was Sean the man he adored. Why couldn't it have been someone more easy to work with? He understood Sean — of course he did — apart from the "Watching the world burn" thing. Secretly, he wanted Sean to win all the bloody time, but even though unlike life, <em>Countdown</em> was a game, he couldn't tinker with the scoring system and not just because it would be too obvious in a game like that.</p><p>»Stop being childish and let's get back. By now they're probably wondering what's taking us so long,« Jimmy leaned against the wall opposite Sean's dressing room, rubbed his nasal bridge and waited for several seconds for something to happen.</p><p>He heard a faint clicking sound when Sean unlocked the door. <em>Finally</em>, some common sense had found a way inside that man's head, not that it was desperately needed but hugely appreciated. Sean opened the door and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Jimmy swallowed hard at the sight.</p><p>»Jimmy- it's been only ten minutes. We've got another ten. Relax, or are you scared to be left alone with me, eh?« Sean asked defiantly, a broad grin spreading slowly across his features.</p><p>»Scared? Me? Far from it, although you do have the looks of a man that would-,« Jimmy said and he let his head drop back. He couldn't think of anything to say. The wall was hard and cold, however a much welcomed distraction from Sean's unbelievably smug grin right in front of him. He had to play it cool, not give it away all at once. </p><p>»Then why are you so keen to go back if we still got so much time left?« Sean asked and Jimmy heard the unmistakable smirk in Sean's voice.</p><p>Jimmy closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. <em>Unsexy thoughts</em>. He had to think unsexy thoughts if he wanted to stay sane. The risk of him saying something stupid he might regret later would be significantly minimised when there were more people around them who would remind him for the <em>remainder of his life</em> of the foolish things he'd utter. That's why he wanted to head back to the set, where eyes were watching their every movement. But Sean seemed to have a different intention.</p><p>He seized Jimmy's wrist, holding it in a firm grip. In surprise Jimmy's eyes fluttered open and he looked up, a hot flush spread across his skin and he froze. His whole body vibrated in anticipation as Sean let his gaze roam <em>lecherously</em> over him. What had become of "Not giving it all away at once"? He had probably turned as pink as the time when he had been fifteen and had to explain to his mum how <em>those</em> stains had happened. Fucking embarrassing. </p><p>Fingers curled into Jimmy's hair and traced his hairline. Teeth scraped at the corner of his mouth. Fuck yes, he wanted this so badly. But not here. Not with the constant danger of someone walking by and seeing them. Determined, he pushed Sean away, yet he didn't attempt freeing his hand. Sean made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat — a sound Jimmy found strangely appealing.</p><p>»Not here,« Jimmy explained.</p><p>Sean nodded, then turned around to open the door to his dressing room one handedly, while still holding Jimmy's wrist in the other hand. It took him a couple of seconds longer to unlock the door, but finally, he pushed it open and hauled Jimmy inside. It was dark in Sean's dressing room and neither of them reached for the switch.</p><p>»How long do we have?« Jimmy asked and felt the press of a body against his.</p><p>»I don't know,« Sean said, »Seven minutes? Five minutes? You want to waste them <em>talking</em>?«</p><p>As an answer, Jimmy reached out for Sean and drew him closer, his arms wrapped tightly around Sean's waist — he still couldn't see a thing, although Sean's warm touch was all he needed at this point.</p><p>Jimmy stifled a moan when Sean's hands cupped his jaw and he rubbed his thumbs slightly underneath Jimmy's ears in a slow rhythm. Nevertheless, they had to be careful. There wasn't much time left until they had to get back and they couldn't possibly show up too mangled. Although his pink flush and mussed up hair might give something away.</p><p>He wished he could take his time exploring every inch of Sean's body, but that had to wait. They had to finish Countdown first. However, after that...</p><p>A knock at the door put an abrupt end to Jimmy's thoughts and their kissing.</p><p>»Sean,« they heard the voice of the producer, »Time's up«</p><p>»For fuck's sake,« Sean mumbled and broke away from Jimmy. Haphazardly Jimmy tried to straighten his clothes and hair before pulling the door open again after he was sure the producer had moved on.</p><p>»So, I <em>did</em> win,« Sean said all of the sudden, and grinned, »I won you over«</p><p>»Yeah, every fucking time anew. In that game, you never lost once«</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>